I'll eat you whole
by Solta
Summary: J'étais serveuse et étudiante en médecine. Je visais une vie banale. Je ne voulais pas me faire d'amis dans ce quartier pourrit. Tout le monde était grossier, les hommes ne respectaient pas les femmes, et les femmes se comportaient donc comme des hommes. En mettant les pieds ici, je me suis dit Mais qu'est c'que tu fous là, Sakura ?
1. Prologue

_J'étais serveuse et étudiante en médecine. Une simple serveuse travaillant juste pour arrondir ses fins de mois rien de bien original. Je visais une vie banale, espérant me marier plus tard avec deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon._

Elle essuya les petites tables rondes du bar après avoir ramassé le pourboire laissé par un vieux couple. Elle mit leurs verres sur son plateau en poussant les chaises vers la table avec son pied. Elle fit la même chose avec les deux tables suivantes, puis déposa le plateau sur le bar. Elle balaya la salle du regard. _Cet homme_. Il était toujours là, assis à la même place, commandant toujours son café noir bien serré, lui laissant toujours un pourboire monstre.

« **Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer Sakura. C'est bon, je peux ranger seul. **»

Elle sourit, se déplaçant derrière le comptoir pour l'enlacer doucement. Kakashi, le gérant du bar, était une vraie perle. Il la traitait tellement gentiment, comme si ils étaient frère et sœur. C'était grâce à lui que la jeune femme continuait ses études. Il lui avait proposé un job dans son bar, il y a plusieurs mois déjà alors qu'il avait déjà assez d'employés. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux étrangement gris qui cachait les yeux vairons de l'homme.

« **Tu devrais vraiment penser à te reposer Kakashi…**

**-** **Tu plaisantes là ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. **»

Il avait dit cela en retraçant de ses pouces le contour des cernes qui apparaissaient sous les yeux verts de Sakura. Il était vrai que ces temps ci elle avait enchaîné les heures de travail. Elle détacha son tablier, saisissant son sac et son manteau accrochés à une chaise tout en ouvrant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux roses en l'air dans un chignon négligé.

« **A demain ! Je ferai l'ouverture, viens vers midi quand ça commencera à se remplir**, lui suggéra-t-elle en posant son tablier sur le bar. »

Mettant son léger manteau, la jeune femme sortit du bar en claquant la porte pour éviter que le froid ne s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. _**Je devrais m'acheter une doudoune, il commence à faire froid… **_

Elle marchait dans les rues, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes aux alentours. Elle pénétra dans un quartier, juste à côté de la ville. Ce changement de décors était éminent les déchets jonchaient au sol, tous les bâtiments étaient tagués et délabrés, le pire étant les groupes de gamins d'à peine douze ans se droguant, buvant, leurs voix s'élevant dans les rues à une heure si tardive. Comment leurs parents les laissaient faire ?

Sans y prêter plus d'attention, elle se dirigea vers son immeuble, la peur au ventre, accélérant sa marche à chaque bruit suspect. Il fallait dire que les petites ruelles sombrent n'étaient pas très rassurantes.

Elle venait de s'installer dans cette cité il y a deux jours. Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure, la tournant pour l'ouvrir. _Premier problème. _Merde, ça ne s'ouvrait pas. Forçant un peu, elle entendit un bruit de métal. _Second problème. _Elle sortit la demie-clé elle venait de la casser. Bien sur elle en avait une deuxième, mais elle ne pourrait pas l'insérer tant que le bout de métal était coincé dans la serrure. Elle pesta contre sa porte. _**Putain, c'est vraiment pas le moment, j'suis crevée ! **_Elle soupira, s'adossant contre la porte pour finalement se laisser glisser à terre, sur le paillasson miteux que l'ancien propriétaire avait laissé. _**Je suis censée faire quoi là ? **_Elle ferma un instant les yeux, cognant à plusieurs reprise sa tête contre la porte.

« **Putain**, s'exclama une voix. »

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Un jeune homme blond venait de sortir d'en face. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il se tenait devant elle, en caleçon, entrain de se gratter la tête.

« **Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller**, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

**- Garde les tes excuses, c'est quoi ton problème sérieux ? Tu viens de réveiller ma mère**. »

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle était de toute manière bien trop fatiguée pour se batailler avec lui, puis c'était peine perdue vu la musculature du blond.

« **Je peux pas ouvrir ma porte… **»

Il semblait réfléchir un instant, puis soupira longuement. Il retourna chez lui. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il allait l'abandonner sur son paillasson, mais il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boite à outil. Un quart d'heure plus tard, accroupi devant la porte de la rose, il sortit, visiblement fière de lui, l'autre moitié cassée de la clé.

« **Voilà**, souffla-t-il en jetant au sol le bout de ferraille

**- Merci beaucoup, sans vous j'aurai dormi dehors**. »

Il la regarda un instant avec ses yeux bleus.

« **J'ai pas de récompense ?**

**- Je n'ai pas trop d'argent mais les mois prochain si…**

**- Je parlais d'autres remerciements, **dis il en se relevant. »

Elle le regarda, presque horrifiée. Elle allait finir violée sur son vieux paillasson, c'était ça son destin ?

« **Je plaisantais hein ! Calme toi !** soupira-t-il en repartant chez lui, claquant la porte »

Elle regarda quelques secondes la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Elle entra finalement chez elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures et s'endormit ainsi.

Le lendemain, c'est son portable qui la tira de sa torpeur. Sans regarder le nom qui s'y affichait, elle décrocha d'une voix ensommeillée.

« **Allô ?**

**- Saku', tu m'avais pas dit que t'assurerai l'ouverture ?**

**- Ben… si.**

**- Il est dix heures trente. **

**- Merde **! »

Elle laissa tomber son portable sur le lit et se précipita en vitesse vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, prenant une pomme et claquant la porte de la maison après avoir attrapé à la volé son sac et sa veste qu'elle enfila. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, sortant finalement de l'immeuble. Adoptant une marche rapide, elle dévalait les rues, sans accorder plus d'attention aux personnes qui la dévisageaient.

« **Ah bah justement c'est à cause d'elle**, s'éleva une voix devant elle. »

Elle releva légèrement la tête, apercevant le blondinet d'hier soir accompagné d'un petit groupe. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le remercier à nouveau, surtout qu'elle avait une heure et demie de retard. Et puis ça lui inspirait pas confiance les petits groupes comme ça, là.

« **Eh, euh… Rosita ? **»

Elle ralentit sa course, le regardant un instant, hébétée. C'était vraiment à elle qu'il parlait ?

« **Enfin, tu t'appelles comment ? **

**- Rosita ? **marmonna-t-elle, encore surprise.

**- Je sais pas c'est le seul truc qui m'est venu en tête à cause de tes cheveux. Naruto, et toi ?**

**- Sakura**. »

Elle repartit vers le bar, voulant écourter cette conversation.

_Je ne voulais pas me faire d'amis dans ce quartier pourrit. Tout le monde était grossier, les hommes ne respectaient pas les femmes, et les femmes se comportaient donc comme des hommes. En mettant les pieds ici, je me suis dit __**« Mais qu'est c'que tu fous là, Sakura ? »**_


	2. WILD THING I

_Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… En fait, c'est à partir de ce jour que tout a commencé à se précipiter. De tout façon, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Foutue curiosité. Foutue envie de tout savoir de la vie des gens, de découvrir le moindre secret. _

La jeune femme était finalement arrivée au café « Hatake's », en plein centre d'Atlanta. Elle avait pris le petit panneau « close » et le fit pivoter vers la face « open », et en un rien de temps avait déjà attaché son tablier dans sa nuque. Elle remit quelques chaises en place, alluma le grand écran plasma accroché au mur beige pour mettre une chaîne de musique. Elle noua ses longs cheveux roses – qui lui arrivaient à la taille, en un chignon fait à la va-vite pour ne pas qu'ils lui chatouillent le visage ou ne la gênent. Elle se plaça derrière le bar, tout en regardant distraitement ses ongles. Ils étaient très courts, puisqu'elle se les rongeait au sang dès qu'elle était stressée. **J'ai trop **_**mangé**_** le pouce.** Mauvaise manie. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres charnues, puis se mit à marmonner des paroles tout en nettoyant quelques verres. C'était les paroles du morceau de rap que diffusait la télévision.

Ses yeux lui grattaient mais elle n'osait pas les frotter. Ses longs et épais cils étaient surplombés d'une habituelle couche de mascara noir. Mais elle n'avait surtout pas envi de risquer d'effacer le trait d'eye liner qu'elle traçait chaque matin, lui donnant un effet _cat eyes_. Elle cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux, espérant que l'envie de les gratter lui passerait.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le premier client de la journée qui fut à nouveau _cet_ homme. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était vraiment restée sceptique. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer, c'était la couleur de sa peau ainsi que de ses yeux et cheveux noirs. Mais finalement, elle l'aimait bien, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très bavard. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle le voyait tous les jours, assis à la même table, dans la même position. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers lui pour prendre sa commande, le sourire au lèvre.

« **Bonjour, je suppose que vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude ? **»

Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir, lui préparant un café tout en fredonnant un air de rock. Un bruit de crissement de chaise sur le parquet attira son attention. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et vit l'homme partir prestement, faisant tomber la chaise où il était assis ainsi qu'un post-it jaune plié soigneusement en quatre. De nature bienveillante, elle ramassa le morceau de papier et sortit en trombe du café, prête à se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais dès qu'elle eut franchit le pas de la porte, elle fonça dans un torse.

« **Hey, quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ? **»

C'était la voix de Kakashi, elle l'avait reconnu directement. Elle secoua la tête négativement, et retourna dans le bar, suivie de son patron. Après tout, puisque ce mystérieux client revenait tous les jours, elle pourrait bien lui rendre ce fichu papier demain. Elle releva la chaise qu'il avait fait tomber par terre, la replaçant correctement contre la table. **Puis il est fou ou quoi ? Il se lève comme ça, tranquille, et se casse vite fait. **

Elle avait tenu seulement trente minutes, pas une de plus. Sa curiosité l'avait remporté face à sa raison. Elle déplia avec méfiance le petit bout de papier, son cœur battant la chamade. En réalité, elle s'attendait à découvrir un secret, ou quelque chose de ce genre la. Elle s'imaginait déjà une histoire sanglante, comme dans les séries policières qu'elle regardait. Un truc qui allait changer sa vie. Mais rien. Il y était simplement inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Elle était mi- soulagée, mi- déçue. Mais surtout déçue. Puis elle remarqua ces deux mots, écrit en petit en bas à gauche de la feuille, dans une fine écriture légèrement penchée : « _Aide-le. _»

Elle comprit que ce papier n'avait pas été perdu, ni même oublié. Elle en était l'unique destinataire. L'adrénaline recommença à monter en elle. Elle le replia précieusement, le mit dans la poche arrière se son jean et reprit son travail, plus tendue qu'à la normal.

Le soir, la première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant chez elle fut de sortir la feuille de sa poche, la tripotant entre ses doigts d'un air nerveux. Toute la journée elle avait résisté à l'envie d'appeler le numéro. Mais, là, elle ne pouvait décidemment plus tenir. Prenant son portable en main, elle resta un instant dubitative**. Comment je peux aider quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas ? L'autre mec là, il m'a pris pour une psychologue ou quoi ? **A chaque fois qu'elle cédait à sa curiosité, elle le regrettait. Elle retira ses chaussures et son manteau puis se mit à l'aise sur le canapé noir du salon. Elle composa le numéro en posant nonchalamment ses pieds sur la petite table basse. **Aller, soyons fous. **Elle réfléchit une dernière fois avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, le cœur battant plus rapidement qu'à la normal et les mains moites. Elle resta interdite un instant, les battements de son cœur s'accèlerant. La tonalité retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix grave ne la brise.

« **Allo ? **»

Une voix qui décupla les battements du cœur de la jeune femme. **Si ça se trouve, c'est un adolescent boutonneux**. Mais c'était impossible. C'était la voix d'un homme, pas d'un gamin, elle le savait très bien. Elle lui donnerait… entre vingt et trente ans. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le son de sa voix. Elle devait surement le connaître. Malgré le fait qu'il ait une voix suave et légèrement enrouée – ce qui était incroyablement sensuel – cela ne lui rappelait personne. **Putain, mais je dois surement le connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu, puis c'qu'on me demande de l'aider !** Mais non, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

«** Allo ?** se répéta-t-il.

**- Heu… Salut Naruto**, hésita-t-elle à dire. »

Elle savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait tout de suite pensé à ce Naruto.

**« Naruto ? C'est pas Naruto. Mais t'es qui toi ?**

**- Ah, moi ? Je suis… **»

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire son prénom à un inconnu. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce quartier, Sakura se méfiait de tout. Elle commençait à connaître le mental de toutes ces personnes. Ce mec au bout du fil serait très bien capable de la chercher et de l'égorger seulement parce qu'elle s'était risquée de l'appeler, l'importunant sans le vouloir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle supposait, et c'est sans réfléchir plus que ça qu'elle sortit du tac au tac la chose la plus ridicule de sa vie.

« **Je m'appelle Rosita, et toi ?**

**- Rosita ?**

**- Rosita**, affirma-t-elle.

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles, Rosita**, questionna-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe de son _faux_ prénom. »

Elle se figea, s'insultant mentalement. **Je suis censée dire quoi là ? « En fait, on se connaît pas, mais j'ai lu sur un papier que je suis supposée t'aider. Alors, raconte moi tes p'tits problèmes mon coco. » Ridicule. **

« **Je sais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé**, avoua-t-elle totalement perdue**.**

- **Dis moi, on se connaît ?** demanda-t-il après un silence.

**- En fait… pas du tout.**

**- Et comment t'as eu mon numéro ? **»

**Ne pas passer pour une folle. Ne pas passer pour une folle. **

« **Bah, j'ai trouvé ton numéro par terre, sur un papier**, dit-elle comme si c'était logique. »

Elle n'avait pas déformé la vérité. Elle avait juste omis de lui raconter les détails.

« **D'accord, et toi quand tu trouves un numéro par terre tu l'appelles ?** demanda-t-il, moqueur.

**- Et bah, en fait…**

**- Ecoute, je dois te laisser. A bientôt Rosita. **»

Elle tiqua. Mais quelle conne, elle aurait pas pu trouver plus ridicule comme prénom ? C'était presque une insulte qu'elle se faisait à elle même. Elle soupira un instant, essayant de se calmer. Ça la démangeait atrocement de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble. Elle entra le numéro dans les contacts de son portable. **On sait jamais, au cas où.** Elle s'arrêta un instant elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de savoir comment il s'appelle. Alors, après quelques minutes de réflexion, comme prénom, elle inscrivit simplement « _Aide-le_ ».

Elle se releva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le regard totalement perdu. Elle enfila sa nuisette improvisée qui était composée d'un large t-shirt, appartenant à son ex ainsi qu'un simple shorty. Elle se posa sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et essaya de ne pas se tracasser pour ce petit post-it qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais c'était peine perdue. Cette nuit là, elle n'avait dormi que quatre heures avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner. Elle regarda s'afficher le nom de la personne qui s'était risquée de l'appeler si tôt Ino. Soupirant, elle porta le combiné à son oreille.

« **Allô ?**

**- Sakura ! Je pensais que t'étais morte ! Ca fait deux semaines on s'est pas vues.**

**- Hm, c'est que j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment**, déclara-t-elle en baillant. **Mais si tu veux, tu peux passer cet aprèm.**

**- En fait, je suis déjà devant ton immeuble. Tu pourrais m'ouvrir ? On va dire que la manière dont certaines personnes me regardent n'est pas très rassurante**. »

Une porte claqua dans le couloir du bâtiment. Elle soupira, mais se leva tout de même de son lit, poussant la couette par terre. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et ouvrir la porte. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, sa meilleure amie apparut, le sourire aux lèvres, toute excitée, puis elle se mit à l'enlacer.

« **Dis donc, tu m'avais caché que tes voisins étaient des purs canons !**

**- Ino**, soupira Sakura.

**- Bah quoi ?** sourit béatement Ino. »

Là, elle reconnaissait bien sa meilleure amie. La première phrase qu'elle lui adressait, avant même de la saluer, concernait les hommes. Cette dernière se retourna, faisant virevolter ses longs et lisses cheveux blonds attachés en une haute queue de cheval, et s'avança vers le salon pour finalement s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

La jeune blonde était comme un modèle pour Sakura. Partout où elle allait, elle attirait tous les regards. Elle était vraiment belle. Son visage était semblable à celui d'une poupée un fin visage pas trop long, un petit nez - légèrement retroussé, ainsi que de fines lèvres rosées naturellement.

Elle fixa de ses yeux bleus l'appartement de Sakura. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand le portable de Sakura, posé sur la table basse vibra une fois, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Ino se précipita sur le téléphone pour le déverrouiller et lire le SMS alors que Sakura grognait.

« **Ah, tu m'avais pas dit non plus qu'un certain « **_**Aide-le **_**» t'envoyait des messages !**

**- Hein ?** s'étonna-t-elle. **Fait voir.**

**- Il te dit que tu ronfles la nuit.**

**- Quoi ?!** s'exclama-t-elle en prenant son portable des mains de la blonde.

**- Hm, je pense que t'as pleins de choses à me raconter, toi !** sourit Ino.

**- Mais je te promets, j'le connais même pas ce mec. **»

Justement, elle ne le connaissait même pas. C'était bien ça le problème. Comment pouvait-il admettre une telle chose ? Elle hésita un instant puis répondit à son message, essayant de masquer sa panique.

« _**Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?**_»

« _**Ah, tu admets donc que tu ronfles vraiment ? Les murs sont fins, tu sais. **_»

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, relisant le message. Si à ce moment là Ino n'avait pas pris le portable de ses mains, elle aurait surement continué de fixer le petit écran comme une idiote. La blonde lut ce qu'_il_ lui avait répondu, posa le petit appareil sur le canapé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine - plutôt généreuse. Sakura comprit sa demande silencieuse et lui expliqua à contre cœur toute l'histoire sous le regard d'Ino qui se faisait de plus en plus étonné au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« **Et comme tu le sais, il m'a envoyé un message ce matin.**

**- … Franchement ? **commença Ino**, ça fait flipper. **

**- Ouais mais c'est trop…**

**- Excitant, **la coupa-t-elle,** je sais. Mais fait gaffe.**

**- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi c'est à moi de l'aider. Après, je ne ferai même pas attention à cette histoire plus que ça. **»

_Evidemment, j'étais même pas capable de faire ça. Même pas capable de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres._


	3. WILD THING II

_Hey ! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout ce temps d'attente, mais j'étais partie en vacances pour un assez long moment. En tout cas, je suis de retour et j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées !  
Ce chapitre n'est pas long, et je m'en excuse. J'ai pour intention de faire les suivants plus longs.  
Comme toujours, j'aimerais vos avis sur ce (petit) chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous repérez des petites fautes ou des incohérences !  
Des bisous à tous_

_Commentaires :_

Enzilia : J'espère que cette fiction restera à ton goût ! A bientôt !

Schizo'banana : Oui la phrase était vraiment bizarre. J'ai donc modifié cela :)

Ayilas : C'est fou ce que ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Merci, vraiment merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Des bisous !

et Makku Mdh: Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que le début vous ait plu ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !

* * *

_On était Ino et Sakura. La petite touffe blonde et la petite touffe rose. Les inséparables, les opposées, les deux garces._

Elles étaient toutes les deux tranquillement accoudées à la fenêtre de la rose, entrain de se détruire d'avantage les poumons.

« **Envois lui un p'tit message.**

**- Hein ?**

**- A ton **_**mec mystérieux**_** là**, se moqua-t-elle, **envois lui un message.**

-** Pourquoi je ferais ça ? **s'étonna-t-elle.

- **Je sais pas, ça pourrais être marrant. Si ça se trouve, c'est un gros détraqué mental. **

**- Et tu trouves ça marrant, toi, de parler avec un détraqué mental ? **

**- T'es vraiment une grosse peureuse 'Kura.** »

La rose jeta son mégot et prit son portable en main. Elle détestait qu'on la traite de peureuse. Elle faisait juste attention, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avoir peur.

« **Et j'envois quoi ?**

**- J'sais pas. Chauffe le un peu. Ouais, ça, ça pourrait être marrant**,se répondit-elle à elle même. »

Et comme d'habitude, elle fit ce que lui dit sa meilleure amie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ino décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Après le départ de son amie, Sakura s'était mollement installée sur le canapé de son salon, une tasse de café entre les mains pour lutter contre le sommeil. La télévision allumée pour avoir un bruit de fond, elle révisait ses cours de médecine éparpillés sur la table basse.

« **Et tout de suite, revenons sur la mort d'Obito Uchiwa. **»

La gorgé qu'elle avait dans la bouche avait du mal à passer, elle faillit même la recracher. Elle retint un instant sa respiration et redressa vivement sa tête. Peut être même un peu trop vivement elle porta sa main à son cou, se le massant tout en fixant la télévision. **Horreur, horreur, horreur**. Elle reconnu son visage sur la petite photo en noir et blanc. Elle se précipita sur la télécommande, et éteignit rapidement l'écran. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle se releva, s'interdisant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entré, mit ses chaussures et quitta son petit appartement où elle avait à présent l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait clairement l'air d'une folle à dévaler les escaliers comme une furie, le regard perdu vers le sol.

Elle descendit dans le petit parc situé à côté de son appartement. Elle s'installa sur un banc, seule. En fin de compte, aurait peut-être dû rester chez elle. Ce parc éclairé par quelques faibles réverbères lui rappelait étrangement la scène d'un des films d'horreur qu'elle avait vu en compagnie d'Ino. Elle soupira à nouveau, enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son jean et ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur l'image qu'elle avait vu à la télévision. **Laissez le brûler paisiblement en enfer, merde. **Elle se rassit plus confortablement, se calant contre le dossier dur du banc. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main remplit pour finalement en extirper un briquet ainsi qu'un paquet de Philip Morris. Elle sortit une cigarette, coinça le filtre entre ses lèvres et alluma l'autre extrémité pour finalement en prendre une grosse bouffée. D'après elle, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se détendre.

Son instant de méditation fut vite interrompu quand elle sentit un poids se poser à ses côtés. Elle pivota sa tête, et tomba nez à nez avec un Naruto tout souriant. Elle se sentit alors comme rassurée. Pas qu'elle l'apprécie, mais quelque chose d'indescriptible émanait de cet homme. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne, surement un de ses amis, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bien détailler à cause de l'obscurité. Mais grâce au minimum de lumière que fournissait la lune, elle pouvait voir que le noir de ses cheveux contrastait parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle distinguait des reflets rouges briller dans ses pupilles foncées. **Un vampire peut-être ?** Cette idée était stupide. Sakura était stupide.

« **T'aurais pas du feu ?**

**- C'est ça ta technique pour aborder les gens ?** se moqua Sakura. »

Il rigola niaisement alors qu'elle lui tendit son briquet.

« **Dis, t'aurais pas une clope ? **demanda-t-il après un silence à la rose.»

Elle le lorgna. Il était assis la, innocemment, à tendre la main vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle ne refuse pas sa demande. Il lui demandait un briquet alors qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi fumer. Elle soupira. Elle fit alors preuve d'une immense générosité en tendant une cigarette au blondinet.

« **Merci Sakura !** se réjouit-il en la serrant dans ses bras un peu trop amicalement aux yeux de la rose.

**- C'est ma minute de générosité**, déclara-t-elle en en tendant une au brun.

**- Merci.** »

Elle remarqua finalement que Naruto lui souriait stupidement, tout en consumant sa cigarette. Elle détourna la tête. La joie qui émanait de lui était contagieuse, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Parce qu'elle voulait le détester ce Naruto. C'est simple Sakura n'appréciait qu'Ino et quelques rares autres personnes. Elle trouvait que les gens devenaient de plus en plus idiots, c'en était décevant. Alors elle essayer de s'attacher au moins de personne possible.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles ils fumèrent en silence, avant que le blondinet ne reprenne la parole.

« **Alors, qu'est c'que tu fais de beau ici, seule, à cette heure-ci ? **

**- Rien je voulais juste prendre l'air**.

**- Sérieusement, tu devrais faire gaffe.**

**- T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, hein. **»

Il allait répondre quand tout à coup, il se leva brusquement, marcha, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le parc, jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit plus. Elle resta complétement étonnée. **Ce mec est lunatique ? Ou bipolaire peut-être ?** Elle resta un instant un fixer le point où Naruto avait disparu. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était levé, comme ça, sans rien dire, marchant avec un air déterminé vers les arbres. Elle avait envi de rigolait rien qu'en repensant au regard perçant qu'il avait eu en regardant les arbres. **Ce mec est vraiment fêlé.** Le brun s'avança, comme si l'attitude de Naruto ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, et prit place à côté de Sakura. Il écrasa son mégot contre le banc puis l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus loin au sol, puis, ils se regardèrent, sans vraiment être gênés. Elle pouvait mieux distinguer les traits de son visage ainsi que de son corps. Et il était franchement pas mal.

Ils ne discutaient pas, ils s'observaient juste. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de lui parler, alors tant mieux si il ne disait rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne revienne paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Qui

« **Bon on y va, man ? A plus Sakura. Et puis, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi. **»

Ils se rapprochèrent pour lui faire la bise, et s'éloignèrent du parc en discutant. Elle les trouvait vraiment, mais vraiment bizarre. Elle se leva à son tour. Se sentant tout de suite moins en sécurité depuis le départ des deux hommes, elle rentra chez elle. Elle décida tout d'abord de se mettre une tenue plus confortable. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle mettait son _pyjama_, le chagrin s'empara d'elle. Toujours à cause de ce tee-shirt noir qui lui rappelait inévitablement son ex. Oui, elle aurait surement dû le jeter, mais non, elle ne le fera jamais. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, alluma la télévision tout en serrant mélancoliquement entre ses mains ce qui lui servait de haut. Elle zappa quelques instant avec inattention. **Parfait.** Ironique. Elle venait de tomber sur une émission de téléréalité qu'elle trouvait franchement inintéressante. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit devant ce déchet télévisé. Son lit n'était finalement pas de grande utilité puis ce qu'elle passait la plupart de ses nuits sur son canapé. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se réveiller avec un atroce mal de dos.

Comme à son habitude, elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par le bruit incessant de son portable qui sonnait. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et finit par atteindre le petit appareil posé sur la table basse.

« **Allo Sakura ? C'est Kakashi. Ecoute, ça commence à se remplir. Ca serait bien si tu pouvais venir exceptionnellement.**

**- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. **»

Elle raccrocha tout en soupirant. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Elle se leva, se prépara en deux temps trois mouvements, puis sortit de chez elle, se rendant au bar le plus rapidement possible. Elle en profita pour envoyer un petit SMS à ce fameux _Aide-le_. « _**Alors, t'es rentré entier de ta soirée ?**_»

Hier, dans l'après midi, ils avaient beaucoup discuté ensemble. La tentative de Sakura pour le _chauffer_ avait minablement échoué. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué d'elle, puis elle avait maladroitement essayé de se rattraper. Elle rangea son portable, sachant qu'il répondrait surement plus tard.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à son lieu de travail, une grande blonde l'interpella.

« **Salut Sakura !** la salua gaiement Temari, une des serveuses. **Occupe toi de cette rangé s'il te plait. **»

Sakura lui sourit tout en hochant la tête. Elle adorait Temari. C'était était une vraie perle. Enfin, c'était surtout une vraie furie hyper active. Mais Sakura l'aimait comme ça. La rose se rapprocha du petit couple qui venait de prendre place à un table quelques instants plus tôt. Transmettant leur commande au barman, elle balaya distraitement la salle du regard. Elle cherchait cet homme qui lui avait laissé le bout de papier la dernière fois. D'habitude, il venait presque tous les jours, à la même heure, s'asseyant à la même table isolée au fond. Mais cette fois-ci, il était absent. De toute façon, dès la première seconde où elle l'avait vu, elle savait qu'il cachait des choses. Elle s'était d'ailleurs retenue plusieurs fois d'aller à sa rencontre, de s'asseoir en face de lui et de lui lâcher sans aucun tact « **Aller, raconte moi tes petits secrets **». Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû. Et voilà que deux jours plus tôt, ce fou lui avait laissé un minable post-it hyper stressant sans lui fournir plus d'explications. Elle fut sortie de sa transe par la voix criarde de son amie.

« **Mais merde, tu vas l'éteindre ta putain de clope !? **»

Apparemment, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Temari essayait d'expliquer à un client qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer à l'intérieur. Et là, elle arrivait à la phase ou elle perdait tout son sang-froid. Alors Sakura s'avança calmement de la table, se plaçant à côté de sa collègue qui, apparemment, était à deux doigts d'écraser son plateau sur la tête de l'homme.

« **Excusez moi, mais vous êtes à l'intérieur. Mais vous pouvez vous installer sur la terrasse si vous voulez fumer.**

**- Ah ? **

**- Sinon, il faudra éteindre votre cigarette et la fumer plus tard.**

**- Ah. **»

Il se contenta de lui recracher sa fumer en plein visage. Sakura allait répliquer beaucoup moins gentiment cette fois-ci, quand une fine main parfaitement manucurée vint habilement prendre la cigarette des mains du jeune homme, et l'écraser contre la table. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir. Elles avaient tout de suite reconnu Hinata, la petite amie de Kakashi. Elle avait toujours le même sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Elle salua Sakura et Temari, puis discuta, comme à son habitude, un peu avec elles. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la pièce au fond du bar, où elle devait surement rejoindre Kakashi.

Il s'en suivit une longue journée de travail, avec seulement une heure de pause pour manger. Elle en avait d'ailleurs profité pour discuter avec _Aide-le_.

A la fermeture, Sakura sortit du café et souffla un bon coup. Cette journée n'avait pas été des meilleures, les clients avaient été particulièrement exécrables et odieux. En plus elle avait constamment eu envi de fumer. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à main la recherche d'une cigarette. Une main lui en tendit une. Etonnée, elle remonta son regard jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec deux billes noires.

« **Je t'en devais une, non ? **»

Elle le regarda, sceptique. Elle resta un instant à le fixer, comme ça, alors qu'il lui tendait bêtement la main, avec une cigarette au bout. Elle se résolut finalement à la prendre de ses mains, le remerciant brièvement.

« **Du feu ?**

**- J'ai le mien**. »

Elle sortit son briquet, alluma sa cigarette puis le tendit au brun qui fit de même.

« **Alors, tu travailles là ?** demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le « Hatake's ».

**- Ouais. Et toi, qu'est c'tu fais là ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as fait tout ce chemin pour me passer une misérable cigarette ?**

**- Effectivement. **»

Visiblement, elle s'attendait à une réponse plus développée. Le bruit de la porte du bar attira leur attention. Kakashi et copine venaient d'en sortir.

« **Tiens, Sasuke ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir**, s'exclama Kakashi, lâchant la taille de sa copine pour serrer fortement Sasuke dans ses bras.

- **Je sais**, dit-il simplement en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. »

Sakura était totalement perdue, tandis qu'Hinata s'approchait avec son éternelle sourire.

« **Bonjour, Sasuke.**

- **Salut Hinata. Je suis juste passé te parler deux minutes, Kaka'**.

- **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça,** fit il semblant de se vexer.** Viens**, lui indiqua-t-il plus sérieusement quelques secondes plus tard, l'entrainant dans une ruelle adjacente. »

En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se trouva ridicule d'avoir pris ledit Sasuke pour un prédateur sexuel. Elle se rapprocha de la brune et lui fit la bise.

« **Moi j'y vais, à plus Hinata. **»

Elle se retourna, faisant un bref signe de main à Kakashi et au brun, puis prit comme à son habitude le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez elle.

_Naruto, Sasuke et 'Aide-le'. Je voulais pas encore me l'avouer à ce moment là, mais petit à petit, je les appréciais._


End file.
